


Drunken Call

by orangecreme



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drunkenness, Eridan is really hung over, Eridan is the only one blaming himself, Eridan isn't always an asshole, Eridan probably never stops talking when drunk, Gen, Hang-overs, He tries tho, Humanstuck, Mild Language, Sollux is an abrasively nice guy, Sollux is kind of the worst nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangecreme/pseuds/orangecreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The idea this time is:<br/>"accidentally called your number while drunk asking for a ride and you actually came au"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drunken Call

**Author's Note:**

> The idea this time is:  
> "accidentally called your number while drunk asking for a ride and you actually came au"

God fuck. You love when the first conscious thought you have is pure, unadulterated pain. Your head feels thick, you feel sandpaper in your sinuses and your mouth has that uncomfortable sticky-dryness. You are so fucking hungover. Last night is hard to remember, and honestly you don't try too hard because your head is screaming at you already. You sit up, wondering if you're going to have to throw up. You need water.

You slowly get up, opening your eyes in the process. There isn't much light in your room, but your eyes still complain. You mutter incoherently under your breath as you walk into your bathroom and drink a few cups of water. You start to feel a little better, but not much. You think about taking something for your pain before deciding, fuck it, and take some. You go back into your room, wondering how you got home. You kind of remember calling someone? You're not too sure to be honest.

You sit back on your bed and look at your phone. Apparently you had called Sollux like twelve times last night. Fuck. After years of not talking to him, you seriously do this? God, you're pathetic. Hold on a minute. He's the _only_ person you called last night. Did you ask him to ride you home?

There's a knock on your door and you yelp a little. "So you are awake," an all too familiar lisped voice says.

You get up and are about to check the door, but quickly check to see if you are dressed -god damn hangover your thought process is screwed right now. You are wearing a t-shirt and pants, and as disheveled as they are, at least you weren't naked.

You open your door to your room and see Sollux standing there. He's tall and scrawny, all angles and edges, everything on his body really long, but his ears tiny for some reason. He's wearing those glasses that change with the lighting, one eye amber, the other blue-green. You can't see his teeth, and you wonder if he's still wearing those braces he's had on for so long.

"Holy fuck you look terrible," he says, frowning.

You gape for a while, not really sure what to say. Your brain is still recovering, you are having trouble thinking, and there is now a scrawny hand with long fingers on your chest, "Lay the fuck back down."

He gently pushes you towards your bed. You do not have the energy to argue. You lay back down, covering yourself in the blankets so you can't see him. "Did you take anything for the pain?"

You pause, before quietly saying, "Yeah."

Sollux hums and you wish you could turn invisible. There's a long silence before you quietly ask, "What did I say when I called you?"

"Just normal drunk shit, I guess," Sollux says, "And you asked me to drive you home."

You uncover your face and ask, "You actually fuckin came?"

"No, you are still on the streets, fucked up, barely able to function, and vulnerable as fuck," Sollux glares at you a little, "What kind of asshole do you think I am?"

You make a noise and say, "I wasn't trying to make you out to be an asshole. It's just. We haven't talked in years. I did some fucked up shit last time we talked. I'm just surprised you don't hate me, I guess."

Sollux sighs, "I swear to fucking god, do not start apologizing again. I had to deal with you non-stop apologizing to me all last night. That shit is all under the bridge. Yeah, it was fucked up but Feferi and I don't hate you so shut the fuck up and get better already."

You cover your face again, quietly asking, "Fef really don't hate me? I know I hurt her really badly."

"You can talk to her when you feel better," Sollux says, "Her rule, not mine. But yeah, she told me to tell you she doesn't hate you at all."

You fidget a little and Sollux says, "Now sleep asshole."

There's a pause and Sollux quietly says, "Anything you need, tell me. I will get it for you."

"I don't think I can fall back asleep," you mumble.

Sollux chuckles, "Just get sober, dick."


End file.
